Backpacks are commonly used in outdoor activities such as, for example, camping, hiking, fishing and hunting, and/or other outdoor activities. Additionally, backpacks are used for other outdoor activities that relate to non-sporting activities such as, for example, army or military exercises or campaigns, scientific expeditions, and/or survivalist outdoor exercises. However, conventional backpacks do not relieve stress on the back of the backpack user when heavy items are stored in the backpack. As a result, backpacks that are filled with heavy items do not typically permit the backpack user to go on longer and/or deeper expeditions in the wilderness or remote areas.
Additionally, a backpack is very limited and/or disadvantageous for storing items (e.g., game and/or fishes) that are obtained in certain outdoor sporting activities such as, for example, hunting and/or fishing. Furthermore, in other outdoor activities such as, for example, camping, a backpack is unable to store many necessary items needed in these outdoor activities. Therefore, conventional backpacks prevent outdoor sportsmen from going into deep expedition in the woods, wilderness, or remote areas because they are unable to haul sufficient resources in the backpacks.
Conventional backpacks are also not configurable for storing and carrying large-size items. Therefore, a backpack user suffers from the inconvenience of being unable to conveniently transport large-size items.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.